


Испытание на прочность

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: chinpun kanpun</p><p>AU в котором Дэнни Пинк вернулся к Кларе, а Мисси путешествует с Доктором. Доктор полон надежд отыскать Галлифрей... и утрясти непростые отношения с Мисси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испытание на прочность

***

Мисси с трудом привыкала к жизни в ТАРДИС Доктора. В целом главным вопросом оставалось, почему они все-таки путешествуют в этой развалюхе («Это классика, Мисси, это ретро!»), а не в ее новенькой хорошенькой ТАРДИС («Потому что»).

Здесь все по-прежнему разваливалось, держалось с помощью ленты и хитросплетенных галлифрейских ругательств, в коридорах валялись провода, двери клинило, а душ регулярно начинал жить своей жизнью. Мисси была совсем не против нормальных человеческих условий. Но была крайне против условий жизни Доктора.

Ванная комната в ТАРДИС была больше изнутри, чем Доктор был способен захламить. Сломанные механизмы, какие-то образцы древесных пород, занавески в веселый зеленый горошек и груда одежды на полу. Стиральная машина - в прошлом явно Далек -и была близка к новой регенерации и стояла пустой.

Мисси проклинала Доктора каждый раз, когда оказывалась в ванной. Впрочем, как и в любом другом помещении чертовой развалюхи ТАРДИС. ТАРДИС отвечала Мисси взаимностью, поэтому сегодняшняя пытка душем перешла все границы. Кроме того, на платье обрушился горшок с липким черноземом, безнадежно приговорив к стирке.

Вспомнив еще добрую дюжину галлифрейских ругательств, Мисси заставила машину заработать. Натянула чулки. Расправила кружева атласного белья. Новая регенерация принесла с собой любовь и внимание к мелочам.

Подумав, Мисси подняла с пола одну из относительно чистых рубашек Доктора и надела вместо халата. Посмотрев в зеркало, поняла наконец, что в подобном находят нежные девы, которые пишут советы во все женские журналы. Журналов этих Мисси прочитала уйму, пока пыталась свыкнуться к новым телом, и мужская рубашка неизменно пропагандировалась как образец сексуальности и стиля. И правда, в этом что-то было. Вещи Доктора теперь были ей совсем не по размеру.

Напевая под нос легкомысленную песенку, Мисси вышла из ванной. Дошла до рубки, остановилась в дверях, помахивая туфлями, которые держала в руке.

— Доктор! — резко позвала она. — Твоя ванная опять ополчилась на меня!

— Сколько тебе говорить, разбирайся сама! — Доктор резко повернулся к ней и осекся.

Краска тут же покинула его лицо. Он побледнел,отвернулся, вцепившись в первый попавшийся рычаг. Рычаг с неприятных хрустом сломался и остался в руках у Доктора. Доктор перевел крайне растерянный взгляд с рычага на Мисси и снова вернулся к созерцанию оторванной ручки.

— Ну, что не так? — Мисси положила руку на талию. — Тебя что-то смущает?

— Не бери, пожалуйста, мои вещи без разрешения, — сдавленно пробормотал Доктор.  
Мисси с упоением наблюдала обратную реакцию: на лицо Доктора возвращались краски, насыщенные новыми оттенками: багровым, пунцовым, малиновым.

— Тебя так расстроило, что я взяла твою рубашку? — Мисси разжала пальцы, и туфли с тихим стуком упали на пол. — Прости меня, милый, я больше не буду...

— Просто верни ее туда, откуда взяла, — Доктор все еще остерегался поднять глаза.

Мисси плавной кошачьей походкой приблизилась к нему. Идти босиком было холодно — видимо, еще одно проявлении симпатии ТАРДИС. Кажется, чокнутая будка всерьез ревновала.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ее сняла? — уточнила Мисси, встав перед ним.

Взгляд Доктора упал на расстегнутые верхние пуговицы и резкую линию ключиц. Он стиснул зубы и перевел взгляд на потолок, минуя Мисси.

— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты ее сняла, — покорно согласился он.

Мисси подняла руки и расстегнула еще одну пуговицу. И еще одну.

— Что ты делаешь?! — спохватился наконец совершенно пунцовый Доктор.

— Снимаю твою рубашку, — серьезно ответила Мисси и расстегнула еще одну пуговицу.

Доктор встретил ее совершенно невинный взгляд и взвыл.

— Да! Я хочу, чтобы ты сняла мою рубашку! Но не здесь! Не сейчас! Иди к себе! Сними рубашку! Надень юбку! Сделай кофе! Уйди!

— Сколько восклицательных знаков... — Мисси поцокала языком и разочарованно отошла. — С тобой так ску-у-у-у-учно. Кофе сделаешь сам.

Мисси подхватила туфли и удалилась легкой походкой. Конечно, было немного обидно. Но у нее впереди вся вечность мира, а у Доктора просто не осталось выбора. Он сам предложил.

***

Доктор привык к своей малютке-ТАРДИС и даже не замечал ее выходок и того бардака, который неизменно рос и множился. Но Доктор так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, что Клара врывалась в ТАРДИС в любой момент. Клара была стихийным бедствием, противостоять которому было невозможно. Поэтому во избежание неловких сцен он выходил из ванной очень, очень осторожно, полностью одетым и с оглядкой.

— Клара? — по привычке позвал он, высунув голову за дверь. — Ты здесь? Нет? Уф...

— С какой стати Клара?!

Мисси выросла перед ним в шелковом халате, со скрещенными на груди руками и наполненная праведным гневом. Доктор закатил глаза и вспомнил еще парочку галлифрейских ругательств.

— Я чего-то о вас с Кларой не знаю? У вас что-то было? С какой стати ты зовешь ее, выходя из ванной?

— Ничего не было! Это разведка!

— Что за?.. Разведка? Значит так. Пока я здесь живу, я это терпеть не намерена!

— Прости, что терпеть? — растерялся Доктор.

— Это.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду под «это»? — Доктор вышел наконец из ванной с твердым намерением добиться от старого друга хотя бы одной связной фразы.

— Ой, все. — спокойно ответила Мисси и полезла за пилочкой для ногтей.

Доктор застыл на месте. Тысячелетний мозг Тайм Лорда забуксовал. Он открывал, и закрывал рот, и никак не мог найти достойного аргумента в ответ. Мисси разочарованно посмотрела на него. 

— Вот так всегда. Все надо делать самой. Ненавижу тебя.

Мисси решительно развернулась на каблуках и пошла к двери. Доктор, ругаясь про себя, пошел за ней. Особого выбора не было — отпускать Мисси без контроля было категорически нельзя.

В эту минуту ему больше всего хотелось придушить Мисси. И заспанная Клара, открывшая дверь, была с ним более чем солидарна.

Мисси схватила Клару за локоть и втащила в комнату.

— Так, деточка, садись сюда, и будем разговаривать.

— Вы соображаете вообще? Три часа ночи. Что случилось?

— Спроси у нее! — развел руками Доктор.

— Доктор, заткнись! — рявкнули Мисси и Клара хором, а потом задумчиво переглянулись. Клара оценила халат и выражение лица, Мисси оценила третий месяц беременности. Клара задумчиво потерла подбородок рукой.

— Вот как мы поступим. Слушай сюда, мой лучший друг Доктор. Иди-ка ты спать. Иди, иди... — Клара решительно вытолкала Доктора за дверь.

Ошарашенный, Доктор приложил ухо к замочной скважине.

— А теперь, когда мой друг Доктор ушел, Мисси, познакомься с другим моим лучшим другом, Джеком Дэниэлсом....

Доктор со стоном сполз на пол ТАРДИС. Она утешающе загудела.

***

— Доктор... Глупый бедный Доктор... — Мисси обвила руками его шею и поцеловала в нос.

Доктор напрягся. С тех пор, как Мисси пристрастилась к распиванию виски на пару с Кларой, жизнь стала еще более неожиданной и полной сюрпризов. Доктор был основательно против их времяпрепровождения, к тому же его опыт и знания свидетельствовали о том, что беременной Кларе алкоголь нельзя вообще. Клара не слушала; по ее мнению, уже тот факт, что она путешествовала с Доктором, губительно сказался на организме, и никакой алкоголь тут ничего не сделает. С Мисси же они вели исключительно женские беседы ни о чем и обо всем сразу, и Доктор начинал склоняться к мысли, что новая регенерация Мастера — самая ужасная..

Мисси могла трещать без умолку, красить ногти, сидя на приборной панели, запираться в ванной на несколько часов, подолгу выбирать обувь и вообще вести себя, как самая настоящая женщина. Рафинированная такая женщина, даже Донна не умела собираться по три часа. Иногда Доктору хотелось взять ее за идеально уложенные волосы и долго бить головой о консоль с криками «Верни мне моего друга Мастера».

Но друг Мастер никуда не делся: вместе с чемоданом вещей Мисси притащила в ТАРДИС и неисчислимое количество собственной техники, от которой старалась держать Доктора подальше. При этом она бесконечно паяла, пересобирала и программировала — в свободное время. Когда у нее было свободное время, решала тоже почему-то она.

Сказать, что Доктора это бесило, значит не сказать ничего.

— Ты слишком долго был среди людей, мой дорогой Доктор, — Мисси потерлась носом о его плечо и прижалась щекой. — Ты стал подвержен гендерным стереотипам землян, ты заметил? И не только гендерным. Ты стал таким занудой... Раньше за тобой такого не наблюдалось.

— Ты вчера устроила мне скандал, потому что я не отодвинул тебе стул за ужином, — ровно заметил Доктор, стоя по струнке.

— Ну что ты, милый, — она отстранилась и хищно облизнулась. — Я бы устроила тебе скандал, даже если бы ты его отодвинул...

Ужины. Она устраивала им ужины на двоих. Она одевалась словно на свидание. Она бесконечно его соблазняла. Она была прекрасна как в наглухо застегнутых викторианских нарядах, так и во вполне современной одежде, которую упорно подбирала в пару к его любимому сьюту.

Каждый ее шаг наглядно демонстрировал Доктору, что они идеальная пара.

Доктор от этого устал. Ему хотелось спать и Галлифрей, ему было не до игр Мастера. Старый друг думал, что нашел себе новое развлечение? Пусть.  
Доктор уворачивался от поцелуев, отдирал от себя ее цепкие руки, уходил спать, запирая дверь, и чувствовал себя бесконечно, невыносимо одиноким.

Когда дверь в спальню распахнулась, Доктор вздохнул даже вроде как с облегчением. Он уже давно подсознательно ждал, когда она перешагнет все допустимые границы. Он нехотя обернулся.

Мисси, одетая в весьма легкомысленный пеньюар и чулки, решительным шагом вошла в комнату. Распущенные волосы вились по плечам. Доктор проводил ее взглядом. Не обращая на него ровно никакого внимания, она обшаривала полки на противоположной стене.

— Ты что-то потеряла? — снова обрел дар речи Доктор.

— Да. Паяльник, — она повернулась к нему, тряхнув волосами. — Я точно видела, как ты уносил его к себе вчера. С тех пор он нигде не всплывал. Мне срочно нужен паяльник. Отдай.

Доктор с трудом отвел взгляд от Мисси и посмотрел на полки за ее спиной.

— Вот же он, — сообщил Доктор, чувствуя себя глупо. — На третьей полке слева.

— И точно, — обрадовалась Мисси, обретя искомое. — Звуковую отвертку ты мне, конечно, не дашь?

— Конечно, нет.

— Я так и знала. Спокойной ночи, Доктор. Не буди меня с утра, будь лапочкой, — Мисси поцеловала его в нос и быстро вышла.

Через пару часов Доктору надоело ворочаться с боку на бок без сна и он тихонько вышел в коридор. Заглянув в комнату, убедился: она и правда паяла какие-то микросхемы, закинув ногу в кружевном чулке на лазерный преобразователь.

Доктор молча вышел в коридор, посмотрел на стену перед собой и несколько раз приложился о нее головой.

***

— Добро пожаловать... в Рай! — Мисси картинно вышла из ТАРДИС, раскинув руки. На лице было написано неописуемое блаженство. Происходящее делало ее, несомненно, самым счастливым существом во Вселенной. На ней был изящный черный костюм, который словно сигнализировал: его обладательница вышла на тропу войны. Следом ТАРДИС покинули совсем не воодушевленные Доктор и Дэнни Пинк. Им обоим явно было некомфортно на этой планете. Они, не сговариваясь, предпочли бы планету-вулкан, готовящийся к извержению. Или сверхновую перед взрывом. Или какой-нибудь город Далеков. На другом конце Галактики, разумеется.

Последней вышла Клара. В руках она держала бесчисленное количество путеводителей и брошюр, которые добыла Мисси. Она пыталась изучать их одновременно, заодно указывая Дэнни, куда идти. Дэнни, уже наученный житейским опытом, позволял Кларе командовать, особенно ее не слушая,, и просто шел за Доктором. Доктор шел за Мисси, потому что выбора у него особенно не доставалось.

Небольшой, до блеска натертый металлический робот-проводник остановился перед ними и засиял приветственными огоньками:

— Приветствуем вас на Планете Удовольствий. Планета Удовольствий — самый большой торговый центр во Вселенной. Все удовольствия Вселенной в одном ее живописном уголке. Мой номер 45678-А. Я буду сопровождать вас сегодня в вашем увлекательном путешествии к сокровищам Вселенной. Вы можете мной располагать. Вы можете задавать вопросы. Я здесь, чтобы вы насладились каждой минутой пребывания на Планете Удовольствий.

— Сокровищам Вселенной? — переспросила Клара. — Ты говорила, это магазин!

— Конечно, магазин! — Мисси обернулась к ней с сияющим лицом. — Это самый большой магазин во Вселенной, девочка.

— А почему нельзя было сходить в Уэстфильд? — наивно спросил Дэнни Пинк.

Доктор успел перехватить Мисси за локоть до того, как она начала отвечать.

— Мисси не ходит по земным магазинам, — быстро проговорил он. — У нее слишком глобальное мышление. Это и лучше. Ну, для магазинов. Сам подумай.

— Ну, а мы здесь при чем? — Дэнни все еще надеялся добиться какой-нибудь справедливости от мира.

— Дэнни Пинк, — Клара встала перед ним, поднялась на цыпочки и посмотрела в глаза. — Это самый крупный магазин во Вселенной. И я. Сюда. Хочу. Понятно?

Дэнни посмотрел поверх головы Клары на Доктора. Доктор ответил ему долгим, понимающим взглядом. Потом повернулся на каблуках, удерживая Мисси за локоть, и пошел по широкому, освещенному яркими лампами коридору ко входу на огромную торговую площадь. Робот-консультант двинулся за ними, мягко жужжа колесами по натертому полу.

Вообще Планета Удовольствий, чье официальное название было слишком длинным, чтобы удерживать его в голове, была совсем маленькой планеткой по меркам Доктора. Но не тогда, когда оказываешься там с двумя женщинами, которые сами не знают, что им надо.

На второй час брожения вхолостую Доктор догнал Мисси, схватил за плечи и несколько раз встряхнул.

— Ты сюда зачем пришла?!

— Мне нужно обновить гардероб, Доктор! — Мисси дернула плечиком, стряхивая его руку. — Мне нужны новые платья, юбки, брюки, пиджаки, блузки, чулки, белье, наконец. Ты настаиваешь, чтобы я одевалась так, как принято у твоих скучных людишек, чтобы я не привлекала к себе внимания, но не можешь даже дать мне выбрать что-нибудь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа Доктора, свернула в ближайшую лавку, оснащенную светящейся витриной.

— Твоя куда? В шляпки? Это надолго... — Дэнни Пинк тяжело выдохнул, положив руку на плечо Доктора. — Моя только что вышла из магазина для беременных... И пошла в другой магазин... для беременных. Доктор, их тут сотни, что делать?

Доктор поднял на Дэнни расфокусированный взгляд.

— Ты же солдат, Пи, — выдавил он. — Мужайся.

Через несколько часов Дэнни Пинк понял, что мужаться он уже не способен. Он ходил за Кларой из магазина в магазин, увешанный пакетами, поскольку робота-консультанта приватизировала Мисси. Доктор успешно уворачивался от любых попыток на него что-нибудь повесить. Наконец Клара выдохлась. Ее механизм самозащиты успешно сработал и в этот раз, она устала и смогла уверить себя, что на планете больше нет ничего интересного. Робот-консультант попробовал ее переубедить, но под взглядом Дэнни Пинка быстро стушевался и уехал в сторону магазина с зонтиками.

— Доктор, вы идете?

— Нет... — Доктор хищно сощурился. Идея, которая пришла ему в голову еще пару десятков витрин назад, наконец-то оформилась до конца. — Мы придем чуть позже.

— Ну ладно, — Дэнни пожал плечами и быстро повел Клару в сторону ТАРДИС. — Знаешь, он все-таки странный, этот твой Доктор...

Доктор тем временем оттащил Мисси от зонтиков и молча повел за собой. Магазин с запонками он присмотрел еще по дороге. В конце концов, раз Мисси претендует на то, чтобы быть его спутницей, придется как-то... соответствовать.

— О, Доктор, не смеши меня, тебе в самом деле нужны запонки? — она лениво облокотилась на витрину, стрельнула взглядом в робота-продавца и ткнула пальчиком в стекло. — Возьми эти.

— Нет, — Доктор улыбнулся ей своей самой милой улыбкой. — Запонки — это очень, очень важно...

Через полчаса Мисси начала пинать витрину. Через час сожгла робота-продавца и двух роботов-охранников. Еще час она переругивалась с администрацией Планеты, принципиально отвечая им на галлифрейском. Еще через час она начала наворачивать круги вокруг Доктора.

Наконец Доктор выбрал запонки и спокойно повернулся к ней.

— Ты же на эти показывала, или мне показалось?

Мисси заскрипела зубами.

— Ну что, — Доктор энергично потер руки, — теперь, когда с покупками покончено, мы можем присоединиться к Кларе и Пи в ТАРДИС...

Мисси вернула ему ту самую милую улыбку.

— Боюсь, что нет, Доктор. Я видела здесь прекрасный магазин с бельем...

Робот-консультант, колесики которого разъезжались под тяжестью и количеством пакетов, страдальчески что-то проскрипел.

Где-то в ТАРДИС Дэнни Пинк нашел старый матрас и оборудовал себе спальное место под консолью. Он полагал, что как раз успеет выспаться, пока Клара перемерит все, что успела накупить.

***

ТАРДИС замерцала, приземляясь в подсобном помещении инопланетного бара. За все годы странствий Доктор как-то не удосужился посмотреть его название, достаточно было координат и знания того факта, что в этом месте можно встретить любого нужного человека.

Мисси вышла из ТАРДИС следом за Доктором и скривилась — подобные места никогда не входили в сферу ее интересов. Но нынешняя регенерация Доктора отличалось редким занудством и постоянством: если он вбивал себе что-то в голову, остановить его было невозможно.

На взгляд Мисси, можно было просто сменить пиджак на футболку «Не видели ли вы Галлифрей» и время от времени появляться в нужных местах. Но Доктор не искал легких путей. Доктор искал конкретного человека, который работал на конкретную организацию и конкретно попал, связавшись с этой организацией.

Поэтому Доктор усадил Мисси за столик, кивнул бармену и умчался на противоположный конец бара. Рэкс Мэтисон, каким-то шестым чувством уловив, что этот седой джентльмен и есть тот, кто ему нужен, поднялся ему навстречу.

— Вы Доктор? Какая честь. Капитан Харкнесс много говорил о вас... Вы же помните капитана Джека Харкнесса?

— Еще бы, — сквозь зубы отозвался Доктор, которому совсем не понравилось, как жизнерадостный афроамериканец начал трясти его за руку. — Не дергайте меня, пожалуйста. Со мной можно общаться, если соблюдать дистанцию. У некоторых получалось, по крайней мере. Попробуйте и вы.

Рекс стушевался и вернулся за столик.

— Садитесь. Вы же хотели попросить о чем-то Торчвуд?

— Нет. Я больше не желаю иметь дело с Торчвудом. Я хотел просить вас отправиться с нами и принять участие в одном эксперименте.

— Каком эксперименте?

— Увлекательном эксперименте.

— Насколько увлекательном?

— Вы же бессмертный, какая вам разница? — Доктор уже сам был не рад своей прекрасной идее. Находиться рядом с Рексом оказалось почти так же тяжело, как рядом с Джеком в свое время. Хотя весь расчет сводился к тому, что Рексу досталась лишь частичка крови Джека...

И к тому, что Доктор не хотел больше видеть капитана Джека Харкнесса. Потому что капитан Джек, каким бы хорошим человеком ни был, начал бы задавать вопросы, на которые у Доктора не было ответов. Вернее, не было ответа, устроившего бы Джека. С некоторыми вещами люди должны справляться без помощи старика в синей будке.

— Доктор, — Рекс перегнулся через стол, сцепив руки в замок,. — Я далеко не мальчик, и я работал в полиции, а теперь работаю в Торчвуде. Просто скажите, что вы хотите от меня и от Торчвуда.

— Я хочу дать вам Вортекс-манипулятор и отправить в прошлое одной планеты, — Доктор невольно наклонился к нему и понизил голос, — координаты которой в настоящий момент неизвестны. Вам придется побывать в разных временных точках этой планеты, поскольку, возможно, она перемещается в рамках своего измерения или нескольких соседних. Данные будут транслироваться непрерывно в ТАРДИС.

— А в чем подвох? Это билет в один конец?

— Может быть.

— И что это за планета, для поиска которой Доктору нужна помощь людей? — Рекс улыбнулся как-то слишком понимающе, и Доктор подумал, что у Джека Харкнесса слишком много информации и слишком длинный язык.

— Галлифрей.

Рекс откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на Доктора.

— Знаете, Доктор... Я должен связаться со штабом. Вы же понимаете, такую командировку я сам с собой не согласую. Дайте мне несколько часов. А пока, я думаю, вам найдется, чем заняться. Ваша спутница совсем заскучала, кажется...

— Моя спу... что? — Доктор развернулся на своем стуле так резко, что локтем сбил со стола стакан. Рекс сокрушенно вздохнул и посигналил бармену. Робот-официант занялся уничтожением следов трагедии. Доктор даже не заметил. Он смотрел на Мисси.

На Мисси, которую он на десять минут оставил одну. На Мисси, которую он десять минут попросил посидеть тихо. На Мисси, которую он просто не захотел запирать в ТАРДИС в очередной раз.

На Мисси, которая танцевала с человеком, на чьем илце и одежде было написано «контрабандист», и «ловелас», и все прочие словечки, подходящие таким смазливым мужчинам средних лет, останавливающихся в баре чтобы обмыть пару сделок до того, как отреагирует охранная система намедни покинутой планеты. Мисси танцевала с ним, закинув руки ему на шею, и явно получала от этого удовольствие.

Рекс осторожно коснулся рукава Доктора.

— Доктор, вы только... никого не убивайте? Здесь бар, свободная территория, каждый развлекается как может...

Доктор ответил ему диким взглядом, в котором явно читалось «я убью тебя, если ты еще раз предположишь, что я способен кого-то убить», скинул его руку и решительно направился в сторону танцпола.

— Прошу прощения, — ядовито прошипел Доктор, бескомпромиссно разбивая пару. — Эта леди несвободна.

Он развернул контрабандиста к себе за руку и теперь возвышался над ним, пылая от злости. Мисси внимательно посмотрела на него и пожала плечами.

— Не вижу причин для такой бурной реакции, милый. Я всего лишь развлеклась в твое отсутствие. Мне и этого уже нельзя?

— Знаешь, что... — Доктор схватил ее за запястье, и она зашипела. — Иди-ка сюда, дорогая.

Она рванулась.

— Хочешь потанцевать со мной? Попробуй для начала побыть изящным кавалером и пригласить как полагается.

— Я не собираюсь тебя приглашать.

— В этом и проблема, Доктор! В твоем непроходимом... непримиримом... эгоизме.

Бармен протер бокал и невозмутимо кивнул диджею. Диджей-зоччи подсуетился и запустил танго взамен игравшей до того музыки с его родной планеты.

Доктор закрутил Мисси и привлек к себе, почти прижимаясь губами к уху.

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, Мастер. Меньше всего я хочу оставить тебя развлекаться в мое отсутствие. Страшно представить, что ты можешь натворить.

— Я всего лишь танцевала. Хорошо проводила время, между прочим, пока ты не решил прийти и в очередной раз доказать, что ты тут главный.

— Я никому и ничего не собираюсь... доказывать! — Доктор притянул ее к себе, зарываясь носом в волосы. — Тем более тебе. Я всего лишь просил посидеть некоторое время тихо. Это так сложно?

— Это невероятно сложно, — Мисси закинула ногу ему на бедро. — Просто сидеть и скучать, зная, что ты развлекаешься... Гонишься за своей утопией...

Она отвернулась от него, быстро, чтобы не видеть глаз, но он взял ее за руку, закрутил, удержав.. Она смотрела серьезно и очень грустно.

— Тебе постоянно надо что-то объяснять, Тета. Ты троечник, — она махнула ногой, поменялась с ним местами и нахмурилась. — Держи позицию! Твоя новая регенерация забыла, как танцуют? Брось, Доктор. Ты рама. Я картина. Ты ведешь, а я лишь отвечаю на твои движения. Каждое действие рождает противодействие, это закон. Не кажется ли тебе, что мы танцуем это танго не первый раз... — поворот, — не первую жизнь, — поворот, — не первую вечность?..

Они двигались по залу под музыку, которая билась не в такт с их сердцами, и взгляды абсолютно всех посетителей зала уже были устремлены только на них.

— И знаешь, что меня в тебе всегда поражало, Доктор? — Мисси отклонилась назад, запрокидывая голову. — Ты продолжаешь удерживать меня. Зачем? — она прижалась резко, почти вцепилась пальцами в его волосы и почти зашипела. — Ты ведешь.

Музыка оборвалась высоким стоном скрипки. Со стороны долетели первые аплодисменты, постепенно к ним присоединились еще и еще. Доктор недоуменно огляделся, осознавая, сколько зрителей собрал их танец. Мисси, тяжело дыша, отошла от него и поправила волосы.

Рекс вышел из толпы и подошел к ним.

— Отличный танец, Доктор. Никогда не думал, что вы ко всему прочему танцор...

— Вообще-то я тоже... не думал... — выдохнул Доктор, вперив взгляд в Мисси.

Она повернулась на каблуках и послала воздушный поцелуй зоччи на пультом. Тот покраснел — насколько для представителя его расы это вообще было возможно — и вернул обычный ритмичный саундтрек.

— Я хотел сказать, что согласен. В смысле капитан Харкнесс согласен меня отпустить. Он сказал, что Торчвуд у вас вроде как в долгу и мы должны вам помочь. А значит, я в вашем распоряжении, Доктор.

— Добро пожаловать в команду! Я Мисси! — Мисси пролезла между Доктором и Рексом и протянула Рексу руку для поцелуя. Рекс поймал предупреждающий взгляд Доктора из-за ее плеча и отодвинулся на шаг. Мисси скривила губы. — Еще один зануда...

— Полагаю, здесь нам больше нечего делать? — Рекс поправил рукава пиджака. Он заметно нервничал.

— Вернемся в ТАРДИС, — кивнул Доктор, схватил Мисси под локоть и потащил к выходу из бара.

Диджей-зоччи улыбнулся и помахал им вслед. Бармен проводил их взглядом, убедился, что дверь за ними закрылась и продолжил невозмутимо протирать стаканы.

***

Доктор вошел в ТАРДИС, шумно хлопнул дверью и привалился к стене. Звонок телефона он проигнорировал, сел на пол и пару раз приложился затылком. Щелкнул, включаясь, автоответчик. Взволнованный голос Клары сообщил, что они с Дэнни наконец-то решили пожениться, свадьба уже назначена, и все формальности улажены, и, конечно, Клара очень ждет Доктора и даже мысли не допускает, что он не придет.

— Да-да, конечно, Клара, — вслух ответил Доктор и не пошевелился.

Телефон зазвонил снова. На этот раз с автоответчиком поговорил Дэнни Пинк, извиняясь за резкость Клары и приглашая Доктора в более вежливом ключе. Судя по напряженному тону, ему эта идея радости не приносила, но что ни сделаешь ради любимой женщины. Доктор позволил чуть улыбнуться. Конечно, на эту свадьбу он не собирался. Хватит с него свадеб.

Его отвлек быстрый стук каблуков. Мисси ворвалась в центр управления, стремительная и слегка растрепанная.

— Доктор! Ты здесь! Где тебя носило?

Доктора перекосило. Он тяжело поднялся в пола.

— Мне надоели твои выходки, Мисси. Это было последней каплей.

— О, Доктор... — Мисси ответила тем спокойно-сочувственным взглядом, который постоянно приводил его в бешенство. — Неужели ты на самом деле подумал, что я хоть на минуту была в опасности?

Доктор промолчал, отвернувшись. В очередной раз она заставила его убедиться, что брать ее с собой куда бы то ни было — губительная затея. Она слишком хотела развлекаться, не умела держать себя в руках, от нее за версту несло безумием, и да — она была слишком заметна. В ней не было ни одного качества, присущего хорошему спутнику. Своенравная, вечно придумывающая новые идиотские планы по захвату если не мира, то хотя бы комнаты, обращающаяся с новым телом, как с красивой игрушкой, с помощью которой можно досаждать окружающим. Уверовавшая — и небезосновательно — в собственное бессмертие и неуязвимость. И в то же время Доктор чувствовал отвественность за нее.

Несколько дней назад им не повезло нарваться на группу наемников-огронов. Уже сам этот факт надолго мог лишить Доктора хорошего настроения, но Мисси добавила ему радостных минут. «Помнишь, Доктор, как здорово мы тогда мы повеселились с Драконианцами?» — воскликнула она и отправилась договариваться. Доктор поклялся себе, что больше никогда в жизни не пустит старого друга куда угодно решать дело миром. Или хотя бы для начала уточнит, каким именно миром она собирается это решать. Потому что даже Тайм Лорд не способен одновременно останавливать полное уничтожения человеческого исследовательского космического корабля вторгшимися на него огронами и следить за безумной спутницей с анархией в голове.

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, — обнаженные до плеч руки без единого браслета. Потом — парочка огронов, удерживающих ее на месте. Конечно, он бы не успел помочь. Она выждала ровно столько, чтобы он успел это понять. Убедиться в ее беззащитности. И только потом воспользовалась встроенным в серьги телепортом, оставив его наедине с огронами и распадающимся на части кораблем.

— Ты сбежала. Ты просто сбежала, оставив меня там. Поверить не могу, — Доктор вытер лицо руками. — И стоишь тут, словно ничего не произошло.

— А что произошло? — она подошла к нему и взяла за руки, заглянув в лицо. — Ты оставил меня, увлекшись спасением твоих ненаглядных людей. Я помогла тебе и потянула время. И вместо благодарности я получаю очередной выговор? Тебе вообще можно угодить?

— Заткнись! Ты вовсе не собиралась мне помогать. Ты развлекалась.

— Знаток человеческих душ, Доктор! — Мисси картинно всплеснула руками и отошла к панели управления. — Знаешь, что больше всего меня поражает? Ты постоянно решаешь за меня, что я подумала, что я почувствовала, что я решила... Мне остается только соответствовать, — она ввела координаты и дернула рычаг.

— Куда ты нас отправила? — дернулся Доктор.

— В свободное плавание в Лямбду Змеи. Полетаем среди звезд, — резко ответила Мисси и оперлась руками об консоль, тяжело выдохнув. — Я тебя обожаю, Доктор. Ты единственное по-настоящему интересное существо в обитаемых Вселенных. Ты игрок, а я азартна. Но постоянно поддаваться — слишком ску-у-у-чно, — она развернулась к нему. — Неужели тебе самому не наскучило указывать мне, как я должна себя вести? Стоит чему-то выбиться из твоего плана, и ты начинаешь впадать в бешенство!

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Сам реши, — Мисси села на приборную панель и демонстративно закинула ногу на ногу, продемонстрировав черные чулки. — Ты же умный. Ты же ге-е-ений.

— Немедленно слезь! — Доктор бросился к ней, пылая от возмущения, с явным намерением снять. Она уперлась руками ему в плечи.

— Ну, признайся, ты же волновался, — она наклонила голову к плечу. — Ты всегда так мило переживаешь...

— Зачем? — хрипло спросил Доктор, чувствуя, что теряет нить беседы.

— Может быть, мне хотелось, чтобы ты хоть раз спасал меня, — она улыбнулась, но вышел оскал. — Столько лет мы гоняемся друг за другом по Вселенной, последние в своем роде, а ты раз за разом делаешь неправильный выбор.. Удиви меня.

Доктор нахмурился и положил руку ей на затылок. Пальцы запутались в распущенных густых локонах.

— Даже если я хотел тебя спасти... Ты не позволила мне. Запомни: хочешь быть невинной жертвой, терпи до конца.

Мисси хотела было заспорить с ним, он видел по ее глазам, но он не позволил. Поцелуй получился неловким — слишком долго Доктор не позволял себе никого целовать. Прикасаться к кому угодно, пусть это даже Клара... или Мисси. Трензалор оставил на память глубокие незаживающие шрамы, и ему в какой-то степени это нравилось - давало право сдвинуть границы и не раздвигать их. Но сейчас ему было не до шрамов и границ. Он отстранился от ошарашенной Мисси и попытался прижаться лбом ко лбу.

— Не смей! — рванулась она.

Доктор удержал ее за плечи.

— Ладно... Ладно, не буду. Только объясни, что с тобой происходит. Какие игры, какой выбор? Я не играю с тобой, Кощей. Я давно вырос из наших детских игр. Почему не можешь вырасти ты?

— Ты так легко об этом говоришь... Это всегда восхищало меня — то, как легко ты относишься к чужим проблемам. То, как истово ты веришь в то, что от всего можно сбежать, — Мисси побарабанила пальцами по приборной панели. — Ты убежден, что помогаешь своим дорогим спутникам, называя себя их другом, тем, что помогаешь сбежать, как бежишь сам. От жизни, от рутины, от привычных явлений. Увозишь их к звездам и веришь, что они спрячутся от самих себя, а заодно помогут и тебе. Ты до сих пор думаешь, что можешь сбежать от того, что ты есть. Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я никак не вырасту?. Только я точно знаю, что я такое. Я не могу и не хочу бежать от себя. Я сама с собой жить научилась. Даже без твоей... помощи.

Доктор смотрел на нее, пока она говорила, смотрел и не мог поверить в то, что слышит. Она была... искренна. Он привык ей не доверять. Он привык, что Мастер лжет и играет. Что каждый его шаг — тщательно продуманная ловушка, ведущая в никуда.

— Ты никогда не мог мне лгать, Доктор, — Мисси хотела вырваться, но он ее удержал. Схватил за подбородок, взглядываясь в лицо, осторожно поцеловал еще раз.

— Что ты за существо такое? — она посмотрела на него с жалостью. — Почему каждую твою регенерацию надо всему учить заново? Мне жалко всех тех, кому ты щедро дарил свою любовь все эти годы: им приходилось все делать за тебя.

Она взяла его лицо в ладони и поцеловала сама.

— Я хочу тебя спасти, — пробормотал Доктор, неловко скользнув губами по ее шее. Было досадно. Невольно вспомнилась Ривер, которая учила его целоваться, и воспоминания о том, что у Десятой регенерации таких проблем не возникало. Даже поспорить не получалось. Особенно когда она просунула под его рубашку совершенно ледяные ладони и внезапно оказалась слишком близко. Юбка с и без того непристойным разрезом сбилась, и Доктор старательно избегал смотреть вниз.

— Ты всех хочешь спасти, — выдохнула Мисси, расстегивая на нем рубашку. — У тебя никогда не получалось. И никогда не получится. Смирись, ты просто неудачник.

Доктор подумал, что не слушать — отличный вариант. У Дэнни Пинка ведь это как-то работает с Кларой? Доктор прижал руку к ее груди, ощущая под ладонью биение двух сердец.

— Мы не последние теперь, — он вздохнул, как пловец перед нырком, и пролез ладонью ей под блузку. Мисси вздрогнула. Кожа под ладонью было обжигающе горячей. — У нас есть Галлифрей. А у тебя какие-то проблемы с температурой тела.

— Тета, ты псих... — она посмотрела на него шальными глазами. — Какая температура?..

— Твоя. Ты горишь. Это потому, что я тебя касаюсь? — решил уточнить Доктор. — Или ты больна и скрыла это от меня?

— Просто... заткнись, — Мисси рванула на нем рубашку, давая понять, что отступать уже не даст.

Доктор отступать и не собирался. Так, по крайней мере, можно было не разговаривать некоторое время.

Приборная панель ТАРДИС мигала лампочками, выражая собственное возмущение происходящим. Свет вспыхивал и гас. Двери во всем внутреннем пространстве возмущенно бились об косяки. ТАРДИС загудела, раскручиваясь в вортекс-пространстве, так, что плохо закрепленные вещи послетали со своих мест. Мисси вцепилась в Доктора, Доктор — в ближайший рычаг.

— Это плохо кончится, — пробормотал он.

— Не самое удачное место, — хрипло согласилась Мисси, упираясь лбом ему в плечо.

— Я говорил не о месте.

— Тета.. заткнись. - Мисси трясло. 

Доктор притянул ее к себе за обнаженные плечи, кажущиеся слишком хрупкими в его руках.

— Мы вернемся на Галлифрей, и все наладится, — солгал он.

Мисси издала неясный полувсхлип, дернулась, отстраняясь, пряча лицо. Он не позволил. Он не собирался дать ей сбежать. Только не сейчас. Порочная практика — пытаться выстроить отношения с кем-то, кто сбегает от тебя после первой же попытки. Внутренний голос язвительно посоветовал посмотреть в зеркало и подумать. Доктор прогнал его прочь.

— Тета... — Мисси прижалась лбом к плечу. — Не делай этого. Не возвращайся на Галлифрей, — она говорила так тихо, что Доктору пришлось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова. — Не надо. Это ловушка. Они не отпустят тебя, — у нее дрожал голос, и Доктору на мгновение захотелось поверить.

Она мазнула щекой по его щеке, и Доктор почувствовал что-то мокрое.

— Чертова регенерация... Никогда не регенирируй в женщину, с этим столько проблем... Кажется, я стал слишком эмоциональным, — она хихикнула ему на ухо. — Я не собирался тебе этого говорить. Ты же все равно не послушаешься.

— Ты можешь попробовать, — он улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Попробовать — что?

— Спасти меня. Может, ты тоже втянешься в процесс.

— Спасай спасаемого? — она укусила его за ухо и обняла за шею. — Так ты не вернешься?

— Нет, — Доктор смотрел прямо перед собой. — Ты же говоришь, что мне не надо этого делать. Может быть, стоит ради интереса послушаться тебя хоть раз?

Она рассмеялась ему в шею. Доктор обнял ее покрепче и снял с приборной панели.

— Тссс... У нас гости, — сообщил он, поворачиваясь на звук телепорта.

Рекс Мэдисон приземлился точно на верхнюю ступеньку и теперь с удивлением озирался по сторонам, разглядывая разруху, перегоревшие лампочки, иллюминацию вокруг. Растрепанных Доктора и Мисси, которые до сих пор стояли в обнимку, его взгляд старательно обходил стороной.

— Привет, Рекс! — Доктор приветственно поднял руку, не сдвинувшись с места. — Какие новости.

— Новости есть, Доктор, — Рекс улыбнулся своей широкой улыбкой. — Я нашел Галлифрей.

Доктор остолбенел. Мисси вырвалась из-под его руки и отошла, поправляя одежду. Рекс поднял повыше руку с вортекс-манипулятором.

— Путь до Галлифрея здесь, Доктор. ТАРДИС в порядке? Тогда координаты уже у вас.

Доктор отмер и бросился к приборной панели, вводя координаты.

— Отличная работа, Рекс! — обманчиво бодро крикнул он. — Хватит торчать среди звезд. Лямбда Змеи прекрасно проживет без нас. Вперед!

— Куда теперь, Доктор? — деревянным голосом спросила Мисси. — На Галлифрей?

Если бы Доктор знал ее не так хорошо, он бы решил, что это было «ты выиграл». В горле запершило, хотелось откашляться, глаза немилосердно защипало. Кажется, вместе с Рексом в ТАРДИС проникла какая-то космическая пыль, вызывающая аллергию.

— Нет, — он тряхнул головой и опустил руку на рычаг, не глядя ни на Мисси, ни на Рекса, — на Землю. Нам надо вернуть Рекса в Торчвуд, иначе капитан Харкнесс никогда не простит мне потерю еще одного ценного сотрудника. Мы и так злоупотребили его добротой.

— А что потом? — Мисси склонила голову к плечу и снова посмотрела на него тем сочувствующим «ты-не-можешь-лгать-мне» взглядом. Рекс недоуменно переводил взгляд с нее на Доктора и обратно. Доктор опустил глаза и улыбнулся, жестко и неестественно.

— Потом... Увидим, — он опустил рычаг, и ТАРДИС вспыхнула всеми лампочками сразу. — К звездам. На край света. И обязательно к Кларе на свадьбу.

fin.


End file.
